


Shimeji

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Tumblr Inspired [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (i think), Based on a Tumblr Post, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Meta, Shimeji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Chloe returns from a meeting to find a mysteriously familiar cartoon man on her desktop.





	Shimeji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightslux](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nightslux).



> This is a gift for nightslux on Tumblr, creator of the shimeji (desktop pet) used in this fic. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

The Lieutenant had kept her in a meeting for over an hour, so Chloe was dreading seeing what Lucifer had done to her desk in her absence. Surprisingly, everything seemed ok. Her plant was fine, there were no newly labelled folders, and although everything had been straightened up and tidied, it all seemed to be in a logical place. Lucifer was sat at her computer fiddling with something on the screen, but stood up very quickly when he noticed her approaching, holding her chair out for her.

"Detective! How was your meeting?" he asked, that soft smile he reserved for her lighting up his features.

"Alright. What have you done?"

"I tidied up Detective. Before you say anything, I remembered the last time, so I've just straightened the folders, and made sure your pencils are sharp."

"No new desktop wallpapers?"

"Nope!"

"Thank you Lucifer," Chloe smiled, happy that he hadn’t done anything inappropriate to her computer or messed up her files, "I've been meaning to tidy my desk for a while."

She quickly settled back into the research she was doing on their latest victim, as Lucifer sat and flipped through the printouts of the victim's financial records. Since they'd tentatively started dating, Lucifer had started to help with bits of the 'boring stuff' as he called it, although he mostly used it as an excuse to spend as much time as possible with Chloe. 

  

\--------------*-----------------

 

It was about five minutes later when a small, cartoon man in a black suit with tiny white wings fell from the top of her screen. When he landed, she was surprised to see that he bore a remarkable resemblance to the Devil sat next to her.

"Lucifer? What's this?" she asked, turning the screen towards him.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a shimeji, Detective. A desktop pet. I got a little bored while you were in that meeting, and I found that someone had made one of me! Actually me, not that horned, goat-legged monstrosity humans seem to think is me."

"So you put it on my computer?"

"I thought it was fun, and it's remarkably accurate, although I don't have my Pentecostal Coin anymore." he replied, gesturing towards the screen. When Chloe looked at where he was pointing, she saw that the little figure was now stood holding out one hand, a small circle rotating above it.

"You can make things float?"

"Small objects, yes. It was a lot easier to levitate my coin, as it was forged with both divinity and infernal power. Unfortunately it was used up in the debacle with Malcolm in the hangar. One use only, valid for a one-way trip between Hell and Earth."

"So if I gave you a quarter right now, you could do what the little cartoon you is doing?"

"Of course Detective. Do you want a demonstration?"

Chloe didn't reply, just dug a quarter out of her pocket and handed it to him. Smiling, he took the coin in his hand and closed his fist. When he opened it again, the quarter was floating about an inch above his palm. He set it spinning with a flick of his thumb as Chloe watched, before grabbing the coin again and dropping it on the desk in front of her.

"I can't do that with anything bigger than that and mundane. Divine or Hellish objects can be a little larger." he explained, secretly pleased at the awed expression on her face.

"You've got to show Trixie that at some point! She'd love it."

"Well, I suppose it is the closest of my abilities to a party trick," he replied with a soft smile, before picking the pile of papers back up, "Although I believe for the moment it would be better to get back to the case."

Chloe smiled as she turned back to her computer, a vaguely responsible Lucifer volunteering to help her with the research still new and novel.

A few minutes later, Chloe glanced at the tiny Devil on her screen to find him lying on his stomach, tiny hearts above his head as he kicked his legs and dreamed of a blonde woman who also looked very familiar.

"So you said this was remarkably accurate? What about this?" she asked, once more turning the screen towards him. He looked over, and was soon blushing to match his cartoon counterpart, unable to quite find the words he needed. Chloe couldn't stop herself smiling at his flustered expression as he tried to work out how to respond.

"It’s alright if it is Lucifer. I think it’s adorable."

That pulled Lucifer out of his speechlessness.

"I admit it might be true, but the Devil is not adorable. And I don’t lie kicking my legs like some lovesick teenager." he pouted, and Chloe had to stop herself giggling. A moment later, when he'd stopped pouting and she wasn't trying to suppress giggles, she spoke again.

"It is a little creepy though, because I think that's me."

"I believe so, considering the action is labelled 'Detective', but I wouldn't be worried darling. We have been seen out together, and according to Miss Lopez, my feelings are obvious to anyone with eyes." he replied, looking a little sheepish, and Chloe couldn't resist the urge to press a kiss to his cheek.

"It's basically the end of my shift, and we're not really going to get anything else done, so how about going home? Trixie wants to play monopoly and watch a movie, if you're still up for it?" she said, wanting nothing more than to sit and snuggle with her Devil and her daughter.

"Of course Detective. I wouldn't miss it for the world." he replied, standing up and offering his arm as they left the precinct.

  

 

\--------------*-----------------

 

And if a tiny cartoon Devil became an almost permanent fixture on Chloe's work desktop, nobody said anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want your very own little desktop Luci, follow [this link](http://nightslux.tumblr.com/post/181455281491/nightslux-so-i-decided-to-make-a-shimeji-of-luci) for both windows and mac.
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
